


今天凤凰当狐了吗？下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	今天凤凰当狐了吗？下

　　一枝桃花压了下来，白如雪，粉如霞，让狐狸想到了昨日刚酿好的桂花酒。他头上顶着桃花，嘴里咬着桃花，整只狐狸都香喷喷的。  
　　树下是个小亭，纣王正跟他的宠妃妲己举杯欢饮。  
　　狐狸甩动长尾，刷拉拉摇下一片桃花雨。  
　　妃子们笑成一片，妲己更是钻进纣王的怀里。酒壶倒了，馥郁的酒香一个劲的往狐狸的鼻孔里钻，勾了他的三魂七魄。  
　　他化作一道流光没入妲己的身体，执了那壶就往嘴里倒。他倒得急，酒水落在身上，湿了衣衫，半遮半掩勾人魂。  
　　“爱妃。”纣王的神情立刻变了，双臂一张将他抱在了怀中。  
　　他揽住王的颈脖，巧笑嫣然，“王，宫中的美酒都赏给我吧！”  
　　“区区酒水算什么，只要爱妃想要，哪怕是天上的月亮寡人都能为你摘下。”怀中之人柔弱无骨，一颦一笑尽显妖气，宛如忽然除了尘的明珠，绽放出夺目的光华。他一直都知宫中有一只妖精，那妖如烟如雾，似近还远，让他求而不得。  
　　而现在这妖就在他怀中，藏在这副女人的躯体里。  
　　“你是谁？”王的手钻入他的衣内，顺着脊柱寸寸抚下。  
　　狐狸愣了一下，随即笑眯了眼，“我是妲己啊！”  
　　王也笑，一指抵在他的眉间，“我曾听高人说过一个故事，若将真龙之血滴在妖精的眉间，那妖便再也逃脱不得。”  
　　子虚神色大变，当即便要施展妖法逃脱，而王已咬破中指将血滴了下去。  
　　他痛得惨叫一声，化作一道红光冲出妲己身体，在地上不停翻滚。  
　　“原来是只小狐狸。”王看到了他身后散开的九条尾巴，“留在寡人身边，当寡人的妃子。不，寡人要封你为后。”  
　　眉间一片滚烫，宛如火烧。  
　　狐狸痛得泪眼汪汪，悔得心头滴血。他早就该尾巴一甩跑回轩辕坟去，凡间这点破事于他何干，封不封神，他其实也不是很在乎。  
　　纣王的指尖已经碰到了他的衣衫，就在这时，颈下龙玉发出一道朦胧白光，将他罩了进去。再睁开眼时，已经远离了金碧辉煌的商皇宫。  
　　眉间还是痛得厉害，内丹更是躁动不安，他好饿，他想吃新鲜又甜美的灵魂。  
　　远远看到了一个姑娘，长得不错，灵魂应该也不错。  
　　像往常一样施出幻术，那姑娘果然乖乖奉上了灵魂。  
　　哧溜一口吸进去，摸摸肚子，满足的长叹一声。  
　　商皇宫是不能回了，轩辕坟又太冷清，总得找个地方去啊！最重要的是，千万别让那仙找到自己，好像叫什么润玉的。  
　　“妖孽哪里逃。”一个老头蹦到面前，手上拿着桃木剑。  
　　他自上而下打量了他两遍，嗤笑一声从他旁边迈了过去。  
　　那老头气坏了，“妖孽放肆，你可知我是谁？”  
　　“都是黄土埋半截的人了，就别这么折腾自己了。”他锵的一下把木剑弹开，“本妖尊老爱幼，今日不难为你，赶紧滚。”  
　　“妖孽。”那老头气得浑身发抖，跟在他身后碎碎念，“我叫姜子牙，奉师命下山兴周伐纣，你可听清楚了？”  
　　他掏掏耳朵，“那跟我有什么关系，你念了一路，烦不烦啊！”  
　　“我观你根骨奇佳，本性纯良，并未彻底堕入妖道，不如跟我回山上修炼去吧！”姜子牙收了桃木剑，小跑两步拦在他面前，一脸恳切。  
　　他眨眨眼，“老头，我还没使出法术呢，你怎么就糊涂了？”手掌扇啊扇，“赶紧走赶紧走，今日小爷没空理你。”  
　　“我虽然法力低微，但是我师尊是元始天尊，而且对徒子徒孙很好，你……”  
　　“等等，你刚才说什么？”他本来想一掌把姜子牙拍到天边去，听到这话赶紧收回了掌，“你师尊是……原始老儿？”  
　　“呃，对。”姜子牙愣了一下，“不对，不能叫原始老儿。啊呸，我怎么也跟着你叫了起来。”赶紧双掌合十碎碎念，“师尊，徒儿不孝，徒儿嘴上无德，您老人家不要见怪。”  
　　狐狸嗤笑一声，“既是那老儿的徒子徒孙，我就更不能跟你走了。”正要施法念咒，忽然丹田一阵剧痛。  
　　怎么回事？  
　　他赶紧默运功法，没想到一动念，妖力更是不受控制的在体内乱窜。  
　　太诡异了，他从未碰到这种情况。拼命压制，越压制反噬就越厉害。喉咙一甜，吐出一口鲜血。  
　　他明白了，是刚才那个女人。  
　　她是鬼族，有灵无魂！  
　　狐狸后悔死了，早知道就应该挑一挑，而不是逮住谁都吞。  
　　“喂，妖孽，不，小狐狸，你怎么了？”姜子牙被他吓得手足无措，“等等啊，我带你回玉虚宫找我师尊去。”  
　　“我不要，我才不要去见原始老儿。”一说话又吐出一口血，简直气死个狐。  
　　眼看姜子牙已经掏出了乾坤袋，袋口呼呼作响，顷刻就要把他吸进去。  
　　“姜子牙你个破老头，本妖王说了不跟你走……”  
　　砰的一声，姜子牙被打飞出去，乾坤袋也被那人拎在了手里，像小儿戏耍一样晃了两晃。  
　　“不跟他走，跟我走。”  
　　“又是你！”如果说刚才是吐血，现在狐狸简直要吐心肝，怎么走哪都能碰到他。“我才不跟你走。”又气又急，“那天你都占了这么大便宜了，你还想怎样！”  
　　“跟我回去，你要多少灵力我都给你，哪怕你要我的灵魂也行。”  
　　狐狸心动了，舔舔嘴唇，“那得先尝一口，万一你也是鬼族，那我岂不亏死了。”  
　　润玉简直被他气笑，五指一张把他抓了过来。  
　　说来也奇怪，一被他抱在怀里，丹田里的那股剧痛就减弱了很多。狐狸化出原型，攀着润玉的肩头爬了上去，在他眉间舔了一口。  
　　好……好鲜美的灵力啊！  
　　真是馋死个狐了。  
　　“怎样？”  
　　润玉摸摸他的尾巴，狐狸身子一抖，本就蓬松的毛刷的一下炸得更像个球，“不要摸我的尾巴。”两条尾巴啪的一下抽上润玉的脸，毛茸茸的完全没有杀伤力。“想让我跟你走啊，求我啊，本妖王喜欢被人求，不喜欢被人逼。”  
　　润玉微微一笑，“恳请妖王大人随小仙回宫。”  
　　这么快，都不带犹豫的？  
　　狐狸觉得自己被骗了，但是说出去的话就是泼出去的水。而且这仙的灵力确实……诱人啊！  
　　“那……本妖王就勉勉强强答应吧！”狐狸团成一个球缩在润玉怀里，“先说好，你必须对我有求必应，不得忤逆，不得违拗。”  
　　润玉手掌放在他腹上，灵力源源不断，不仅抚了他的伤痛，还让他功力增长一倍有余。  
　　“本座以神格起誓，若有违拗，必受天谴。”  
　　“这还差不多。”狐狸打了个哈欠，趴在他怀里不动了。  
　　狐狸在天上一住就住了几千年，功力大涨，至于是怎么涨的……就不能为外人道了。总之那仙，哦，不是，应该称作天帝，对他有求必应，就差没做个袋子把他挂在腰带上了。  
　　“润玉啊！”狐狸趴在天帝怀里，嘴边喝着天帝送来的星辉凝露，爪上玩着天帝的织锦带，“我越来越不像只狐狸了。”他叹了一口气，爪子一转，滴溜溜转出一小簇火苗，“你看啊，我都能唤出火焰了，还是这种琉璃色的。”  
　　润玉痴痴盯着那火，“你本来就能……”他收了口，抚着狐狸的毛，“这段时日你怎么经常往栖梧宫跑？”  
　　“哎？”狐狸呆呆抬头，润玉温柔的帮他擦掉嘴巴毛上的水滴。“不知道啊，就是觉得那里很熟悉，好像我曾住在里面似的。”  
　　润玉嗯了一声，不知道在想什么，怔怔的出神。  
　　狐狸舌尖往他嘴上一溜，滚出他的怀抱化出人形，还故意用指尖挑起一点衣襟，露出圆润的肩头。  
　　润玉却像没看见，正经得让狐发指，“子虚，若有一日，你发现我做了一件大大的错事，你会不会原谅我？”  
　　“既然明知是错事，为何还要做？”狐狸有些气恼天帝的不解风情，跪坐下来攀上天帝的身，凹陷为背，凸起为臀。那臀如饱满的蜜桃，颤颤的抵在天帝的胯下，不知死活的蹭来蹭去。  
　　“子虚。”薄薄的衣衫根本遮掩不了什么，天帝握住那双臀，指腹连同薄衫一起压入穴内，引得狐狸泪水涟涟，“有些事，即使明知是错，也还要去做。”  
　　狐狸呜咽一声，将天帝压趴下来，伸出红艳艳的舌舔上他的胸。“那些俗事以后再说，此刻你只要好好伺候本妖王。”  
　　“你这话……”与旭儿倒是如出一辙。  
　　天帝翻身将狐狸压倒，幔帐落下，掩去一床春色。  
　　润玉未成天帝之前是夜神，值夜布星是他的职责。现在成了天帝，虽不再布星，星辰已自有其规律。  
　　忽有一日天地昏暗，日月无光，众仙惶恐，不知又有何大事发生。  
　　润玉忽然想到了什么，袍袖一振化作一道白光直直冲向栖梧宫。  
　　果然那片殿宇已被大火包围，琉璃火焰将天染成了幽幽蓝色。  
　　他头上簪着寰谛凤翎，入火海如无物。  
　　床上之人正在熟睡，长眉入鬓，凤眼迤逦，而他的身下散着九条雪白的尾巴。  
　　润玉跪坐在床边，握着那人的手，静静等他醒来。  
　　火焰渐渐熄灭，九条尾巴渐渐虚化，那人终于睁开了双眼。  
　　润玉喜极而泣，泪水一滴滴落在他手上，“你可还记得我？”  
　　旭凤疑惑的看着他，目光纯净如婴儿。  
　　“我叫润玉，是你的兄长，也是你的爱人。”  
　　旭凤坐了起来，眼前之人给他一种十分熟稔的感觉，想亲近，又有些惧怕。他的胸口掠过一阵悸动，在回过神之前，身体已经亲昵的靠了上去。“我好像忘记了很多事，但是我记得你。”  
　　润玉亲亲他的眉心，“不用担心，以后我都会陪在你身边，千千年，万万年，再也不让你离开我。”  
　　旭凤嗯了一声，柔顺的任由他吻上自己的唇。  
　　一番云雨之后，旭凤精疲力尽，雪白的肌肤上全是吻痕抓痕。他仿佛正做着美梦，唇畔噙着一抹温柔的笑意。  
　　润玉在他眉间一点，旭凤灵台深处的一块龙玉与他的灵力相互应和，发出朦胧白光。  
　　那是他的逆鳞，有它在，旭凤便会天然的与他亲近。  
　　从今往后，他会一点一点的将痕迹刻进旭凤的心里，让他只能想着他，记着他。  
　　六界四海，是他为旭凤打造的最广袤的天地，同时也是最为坚固的牢笼。  
　　他执起旭凤的手，唇瓣轻触，声音温柔而残忍，“我的小凤凰，你只能待在我身边，永生永世。”  
　　


End file.
